Gekko's New Year Solution
Gekko's New Year's Solution is the 10th episode of Season 26. Summary When New Year's Eve is today, Gekko tries to find out what his new year's solution will be after New Year's Day while stopping Luna Girl from taking the New Year's Diamond for her and her moths’ own New Year’s party. Plot The episode begins with Catboy, Owlette, and Fish Boy setting things up in HQ for New Year's Eve tomorrow. They couldn't wait but they could use some help in lifting the heavy things, but Gekko seemed to be busy on something else when Catboy noticed him sitting around, thinking of something. When Catboy asked Gekko why he wasn’t help setting up for New Year’s Eve tomorrow, Gekko explains that he’s been thinking about his new year’s solutions but is having trouble thinking about it. With an understanding smile, Catboy pats Gekko on the shoulder and assures him that he’ll find out his new year solution tomorrow on New Year’s Eve as Gekko smiled back and thanks him. The next day, the residents of Disney Junior Town were getting ready for the new year, even the New Year’s Diamond looked all shiny and new from being polished. Greg could see that everyone looked busy while he was still thinking about his new year’s solution as he walked and passed by his friends. He was still thinking about it when he heard his friends call to him as Greg turned to see Connor, Amaya, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Miles walk up to him and Miles asks if he (Greg) has figured out his new year’s solution yet as Greg says that he hasn’t yet. Sofia then decides that maybe he can figure it out after helping her and her friends with the food that the castle cooks just made for the festival. However, Greg was a bit distracted by what to do for his new year’s solution that he almost spilled some soup and dropped the jiggly wiggly pudding and Kwazii had to save them in time with his magic. After they were done, the PJ Masks prepared for tonight just in case any nighttime villains try to ruin the New Year’s celebration. At the PJ Masks' HQ that night, Catboy, Owlette, and Fish Boy were checking for any villains outside the festival while Gekko was still thinking about what his new year's solution will be, just as his friends spotted Luna Girl and her moths, and they were heading for the festival! Quickly, they went up to the top floor to get into the Owl Glider, then as they fastened their seatbelts, Owlette drove the Owl Glider to the festival. Meanwhile, Luna Girl was already in the festival, and she was right in front of the New Year’s Diamond as pulled out her Luna Magnet without anyone noticing. It looked like she was going to steal the diamond, but before she could do that, the Owl Glider arrives! Through the speakers, Owlette commands Luna Girl to get away from the New Year’s Diamond and that the festival needs it for the New Year to come, but Luna Girl said that she wants it because it’s sparkly, shiny, and it should be hers! Plus, she’s never had a happy new year and worse, she’s never had her first new year’s kiss ever new year. The PJ Masks would’ve felt bad for the villain, but there was no time for that now, because they needed to stop Luna Girl from taking the diamond as the Owl Glider lands and they hopped out to stop her. But although they seemed ready to stop her, Luna Girl was quick to shoot a Luna Magnet beam at them as they all dodged in time but then the moths swarmed over and blinded them with their tickle attack! While the PJ Masks were distracted, Luna Girl got the chance to steal the New Year’s Diamond and lift it out with her Luna Magnet beam! After the Owl Glider uses it’s owl wing wind to blow the moths away, the PJ Masks saw that the New Year’s Diamond had already been taken by Luna Girl, but it’s not too late to get it back, though. The PJ Masks can still get it back before midnight as Owlette drove the Owl Glider to the direction Luna Girl flew to. Meanwhile, at the Luna Lair, Luna Girl carefully lays the New Year’s Diamond on a standing she seemed to have made for it. Suddenly, the Owl Glider appears again and the PJ Masks jump out as Owlette shouts to Luna Girl to give back the New Year’s Diamond, but then again, Luna Girl says that she’ll never as Gekko asks her what she needs it for anyway. When asked, Luna Girl explains that since she can’t go to the festival, she’ll be using it for her own New Year’s party, and it’ll be only her and her moths to enjoy the new year and no one else, especially the PJ Masks. Although the PJ Masks were annoyed by this, Gekko suddenly felt sorry for her as he asked her if she’ll just come to the festival with them of she wouldn’ve asked. However, Luna Girl replied that she’d rather have her own New Year’s party and not have anyone interfere as she shoots a Luna Magnet beam at the PJ Masks, but they all managed to dodge it in time. Then, while Luna Girl was busy blasting Luna Magnet beams, Gekko with his super gecko camouflage snuck behind her and hid behind the New Year's Diamond to grab it with his super gecko muscles. But Luna Girl already noticed it when she turned to see that the New Year’s Diamond is being carried off as she then blasts her Luna Magnet beam at Gekko to stop and freeze him, and then catch the New Year’s Diamond before it crashed onto the ground and broke. Now that she’s got it back, Luna Girl and her moths will just have to have their new year’s party somewhere else. As she grabs the New Year’s Diamond with her Luna Magnet beam, Luna Girl flies off and her moths followed as the PJ Masks hopped back into the Owl Glider and Owlette drives it to follow Luna Girl and her moths. Later in the Enchanted Forest, Luna Girl was placing the New Year's Diamond carefully on the grass while her moths were setting up the decorations for their new year's party. Then, Luna Girl spots the Owl Glider coming and landing after she had placed the New Year’s Diamond, as the PJ Masks hopped out of the Owl Glider to confront her again. Luna Girl was getting pretty annoyed with them trying to crash her and her moths’ own New Year’s party, so she decides to do this the hard way as she commands her moths to attack them. But the PJ Masks acted quickly as they all dodged, Catboy used his super cat speed, Owlette blew away the other moths with her owl wing wind, Fish Boy used his super fish bubble to trap the moths, while Gekko was in super gecko camouflage to sneak passed Luna Girl and get the New Year’s Diamond out of here. But when Gekko stepped on some twigs, Luna Girl heard him and used her Luna Magnet to shoot a beam at him, but Gekko quickly dodges that while he held onto the diamond and ran off with it. But the moths caught him and tickled him with their little legs then got the New Year’s Diamond out of his hands. This was getting annoying for her, as Luna Girl and her moths went off again to set up their New Year’s party somewhere else. And again, the PJ Masks flew in the Owl Glider to try and catch her and her moths. Later, they were in Starlight Beach and just when they were about to set up the decorations and lay the New Year’s Diamond down again, Luna Girl and her moths were once again interrupted by the PJ Masks. Finally having enough, Luna Girl decides to stay where she was and battle the PJ Masks one more time as she readies her Luna Magnet and fires another Luna magnet beam at them. Once again, they dodged every blast from her Luna Magnet and even dodged the moths too. They were too fast for them just as Catboy got past the moths and ran to the New Year’s Diamond to get it, but before he could do it, a Luna Magnet from the Lunar Lair shot out and frozen him! Owlette saw it and quickly flew towards Catboy to save him, but she too was frozen by the Luna Magnet beam from the Lunar Lair! Same went for Fish Boy as he was frozen by the Luna Lair’s beam too! Now it was up to Gekko to save them! Time to be a hero, he shouts as he runs and dodges the Lunar Lair's beams and the moths. But then he stops as he looks from the New Year’s Diamond, and to his friends, and starts hesitating on which one he should go save. Finally, he decides to get to his friends as he runs towards them and dodges Luna Girl’s lunar beam. After getting to them, Gekko frees Catboy, Owlette, and Fish Boy and they all turned to face Luna Girl, who looked frightened and decided that maybe, she should give up on the New Year’s Diamond as she gives it to the PJ Masks, runs into her Luna Lair along with her moths, and they take off. After Luna Girl and her moths left, the PJ Masks celebrated and now that they have the New Year’s Diamond back, they can put it back where it belongs before the new year starts. Then seeing Luna Girl retreat, Gekko finally decides what his new year’s solution will be. Later, it was 11:47pm, and it was almost midnight. Up on the building, Luna Girl was staring up at the moon in the night sky, then looking down miserably. Just then, Gekko appeared climbing up as she asked him shyly what he was doing here and adds if he was supposed to be with his friends at the town plaza, enjoying the New Year and it’s fireworks. Gekko replied that he came here to spend some of the New Year’s Eve with her before New Year’s Day as he sits with her and opens a sweets box from the KiraPati, then takes out a sheep cupcake and gives it to Luna Girl. As they bit into their cupcakes, Gekko notices some icing on Luna Girl’s lips and takes out a napkin from the box to wipe it off, making her blush as she thanks him. Then Luna Girl gets up and thanks Gekko but before she and her moths could leave, he stops her and reminds that she says that she’s never had her first New Year’s kiss every new year so when she shot him a questioning look, Gekko replied that he wants to help her with that as he tells her to close her eyes, and her moths did the same. Luna Girl’s eyes slowly opened a bit as Gekko chuckled lightly and tells her to keep them shut as she does so again, and he approached to her and then brought his hands to her cheek and her hair. Then suddenly, as her eyes shot open and the fireworks announcing that the New Year has finally arrived at midnight, Luna Girl's cheeks flushed again when she felt a pair of lips land on her forehead and plant a kiss on it. After the kiss ended, Gekko says to Luna Girl that he’ll see her later before climbing down the building and heading back to join his friends as she looked at him make his leave and touched her forehead where she felt him kiss it, then when she looked down at the floor, she saw a small red velvet box with a note on top of it. She picks up the note and it reads, "Happy New Year, Luna Girl. Enjoy your gift.-Gekko." ''Then after reading the note, Luna Girl picks up the box and opens it to find Gekko’s gift for her inside and it made her eyes sparkle and she smiled as she slips her gift on her finger, which is a gold ring with a blue crescent moon-shaped gemstone, and says her moths to come on as they make their leave, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To steal the New Year’s Diamond for her and her moths’ own New Year’s party. Trivia * Luna Girl is the second villain to try to steal the New Year’s Diamond. ** The first was Captain Hook in New Year's Diamond. * Gekko gives Luna Girl her first New Year’s kiss and present. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Romance Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:New Year Category:Episodes with images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Greg/Gekko images Category:Luna Girl images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 26 episodes Category:Season 26 Category:Season 26 images Category:Romance images Category:Couple images